<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El egoísmo como un forma de amor by RA_XE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554840">El egoísmo como un forma de amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE'>RA_XE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disease, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gintoki está desaparecido, Hurt/Comfort, Plaga blanca, Segunda película, enfermedad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura no es la misma desde la desaparición de Gintoki y el inicio de la plaga blanca. Se ha vuelto egoísta, entre otras desgracias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El egoísmo como un forma de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. Yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las calles están llenas de personas al borde del desmayo, con el cabello blanco. A su alrededor caminan transeúntes apresurados, con las mascarillas sujetas con fuerza contra sus rostros.</p>
<p>Desmonta a Sadaharu cuando le parece que una de las figura menuda va a caer. Se acerca. No puede decir si es hombre o mujer. Los harapos que lleva le quedan tan holgados que no logra distinguir la forma del cuerpo. Las mejillas están hundidas y los ojos que ven a Kagura parecen asustados. Un cervatillo que ha sido golpeado tanto que no reconoce una mirada de afecto.</p>
<p>Kagura lo sostiene antes de que se desplome contra el piso. A su alrededor se alzan, polvorientos, murmullos alterados. Percibe la ira reptar por su columna, pero se contiene. Se enfoca en quien está entre sus brazos. No le conoce. Y no va a hacerlo nunca, al parecer.</p>
<p>Le tiemblan los hombros y las palabras con las que iba a llamarle agonizan en su garganta.</p>
<p>El cuerpo es arrebatado de sus brazos. Los sollozos le llenan los oídos y Kagura es valiente, atrevida, fuerte. Levanta la vista aunque no quiere. Se le empañan los ojos. Ve frente a ella a otra persona de cabellos de invierno, brazos de papel pegado a alambre y ojos sin brillo, que miran desesperados el cuerpo sin vida que Kagura acunó hasta hace sólo unos segundos.</p>
<p>Murmullos. Ira.</p>
<p>—¡¿Qué diablos están mirando?!—grita. Se levanta, furiosa con quienes cuchichean con palabras rápidas y se preguntan si ahora está infectada ella también.</p>
<p>Sadaharu secunda el grito. El ladrido los atemoriza. Segundos después no queda nadie más que el cuerpo sin vida presionado contra un pecho desgarrado en llanto, Kagura y Sadaharu.</p>
<p>Un, dos, tres latidos es lo que tarda en entender que ha sido una pesadilla.</p>
<p>Un, dos, tres latidos es lo que tarda en levantarse a toda prisa de todas formas, sólo para comprobar que Soyo está dormida en el <em>futón</em>, sin rastro de cabellos blancos. Los músculos se le relajan y deja salir un suspiro antes de comenzar a regular su respiración. «Ella está bien».</p>
<p>Piensa en comenzar a preparar el desayuno. No podrá dormirse otra vez y, por la luz que entra por la ventana, debe faltar poco para las doce del día.</p>
<p>—Kagura...—La voz de Soyo es de terciopelo y sueño cuando la llama. Kagura de dirige una sonrisa de disculpa y espera que no note el sudor que la pesadilla le dejó en la frente como un beso de muerte: gélido.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, Soyo-chan, no quería despertarte.</p>
<p>Soyo se incorpora, pasando las manos por su cabello para peinarse.</p>
<p>—Hoy...hoy es el día, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>Kagura mira el calendario. Lo ha conseguido desde que Soyo se queda con ella. Han marcado una fecha: el día en que parte del gobierno abandonará la tierra para huir de la plaga blanca.</p>
<p>—Sí. Es hoy.</p>
<p>Las palabras le saben a sentencia.</p>
<p>—Parece que lo conseguimos ¿eh?</p>
<p>Kagura hubiera creído en el tono de alegría de Soyo, si la conociera menos y si no hubiera visto el ligero temblor en sus manos.</p>
<p>—Vamos a desayunar—dice Soyo—. Estoy hambrienta.</p>
<p>—No. Quedémonos aquí.</p>
<p>Egoísta.</p>
<p>Se mete en el futón, cubriéndose hasta el cuello como hacía cuando quería que su madre la mimara.</p>
<p>—¿Kagura-chan?</p>
<p>—Quedémonos aquí, Soyo-chan.</p>
<p>Mira a Soyo con sus ojos de niña buena. Le pide que se recueste de nuevo. Que se quede con ella a pesar de tener hambre.</p>
<p>Egoísta.</p>
<p>Kagura es egoísta.</p>
<p>Soyo apareció en su puerta hace tres semanas. Le pidió que la ayude a esconderse hasta que el último vuelo, el que se llevará a los gobernantes, parta. Sin ella.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quieren que huya, Kagura-chan. Que tome mis cosas y abandone el planeta en el que nací. Sin mi hermano. Él se quedará, pero no quiere permitir que yo también me quede. Ayúdame, Kagura-chan. No quiero irme.</em>
</p>
<p>Y Kagura abrió la puerta y le permitió esconderse ahí. Porque no quiere estar sola, porque no quiere que Soyo se vaya.</p>
<p>Pero.</p>
<p>Tres semanas es mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo para pensar. Y no es que Kagura sea partidaria de meditar y dar vueltas a los hechos o ideas. Pero se trata de <em>Soyo</em>, su amiga, su confidente, la sonrisa pura, los ojos brillantes.</p>
<p>Y las pesadillas.</p>
<p>—<em>Si te quedas aquí morirás</em>. —Le dijo en una noche de desvelo—. <em>Morirás y tu hermanos sufrirá. Yo sufriré.</em></p>
<p>—<em>Lo sé, Kagura-chan. Lo sé y lo siento, pero si he de morir quiero que sea con los que amo.</em></p>
<p>Esa vez durmieron con los dedos entrelazados. Kagura con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.</p>
<p>Y tuvo la pesadilla otra vez, más real, más dolorosa. Esta vez sí conocía el cuerpo que abrazaba desesperada. Era Soyo.</p>
<p>—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunta, con la cabeza sobre la almohada del futón.</p>
<p>Soyo lo piensa antes de responder.</p>
<p>—Sí. Sí, tengo miedo—dice mientras se recuesta de costado, haciendo que ambas estén frente a frente.</p>
<p>—¿Y aún así te quedarás?</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo impedirlo?</p>
<p>—¡Kagura-chan!—Soyo se sienta otra vez, destapando a Kagura en el proceso y girando el torso para mirarla.</p>
<p>—¡No quiero que mueras, Soyo-chan!</p>
<p>Soyo está enojada, Kagura lo nota en sus ojos chocolate oscuro.</p>
<p>—No tienes que quedarte—dice Kagura, aún viéndola desde su posición recostada—. Los que se van se reorganizarán, querrán a alguien que los guíe. Esa podrías ser tú, Soyo-chan. Podrías ayudar a levantarse a los que están destrozados. Sé que también los amas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Y podrías no morir. Podrías recordarme que aún hay cosas buenas en el mundo. Que la plaga está sólo aquí. Podrías darme esperanza, Soyo-chan. Fortaleza para continuar esperando a Gin-chan.</em>
</p>
<p>—Está decidido, Kagura-chan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo también he tomado una decisión, Soyo-chan. Una decisión egoísta.</em>
</p>
<p>Golpea a Soyo en la zona que ha aprendido puede dejar inconsciente sin provocar daño. Es tan rápida que Soyo no tiene tiempo de lanzar una mirada herida y traicionada.</p>
<p>La toma en brazos y emprende el camino hasta la terminal.</p>
<p>En la zona de abordaje todas las miradas se dirigen a Kagura y Soyo. Pero nadie se interpone en su camino para preguntar por qué la princesa está inconsciente o por qué ambas están en pijama. Busca hasta dar con la mirada del Shogun.</p>
<p>Cuando llega hasta él, ambos se miran durante largo rato.</p>
<p>—Soyo no te odia, ni me odiará a mí cuando despierte—dice Kagura.</p>
<p>—Así es ella.</p>
<p>—Pero querrá darnos una patada monumental.</p>
<p>El Shogun ríe.</p>
<p>—Espero que algún día pueda hacerlo.</p>
<p>Luego de eso, Kagura lleva a Soyo hasta la nave y la deposita en su asiento, abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y, bajo la atenta mirada de los tripulantes, le da un beso en la frente y uno en la boca, suave, casto y dulce, con el amor que se le tiene a los hermanos, a los padres y a la familia que se elige.</p>
<p>Se queda hasta que ve partir la nave. Uno, dos, tres latidos. Luego vuelve a casa.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto lo escribí luego de ver la animación del arco del novio de Kagura, porque me hizo recordar el concepto simple y dulce que Kagura tiene del amor, y pensé «ella es el tipo de persona que besaría a alguien porque cree que así las personas se demuestran amor, sea fraternal o romántico»; claro que el drama que armé fue por una razón más simple aún: ¡no había escrito nada de la segunda película!</p>
<p>Ya los dejo vivir.</p>
<p>¡Nos leemos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>